


Those Who Roam The Night

by RedlaSunShowers029, TrashPan (RedlaSunShowers029)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Any "death" occurring will be non-permanent, Established Relationship, F/M, Feigned / staged and referenced predation, Mild Fantasy Violence, Mild instinct transfer between human and animal forms, Multiple Lives, Other, Semi-Immortality, Shapeshifter!Jeremy, Shapeshifter!Michael, Stagedorks, Talking Animals, Transformation, intended to be mostly light but there may be some angst, may be mild bloodshed, multiple mentions of Jeremy being a furry, secrecy, shapeshifter!christine, strong friendship between Michael & Christine, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/TrashPan
Summary: “That's what a liar says."Jeremy felt his blood run cold as the man leaned closer, their gaze intensifying. “I suggest you take this seriously. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.”“I'm… Not,” Jeremy retorted, although he could feel his face twist into an uneasy expression. Not guilty, just unsure and nervous. “L-Listen, if I knew anything, I'd report it, I pro-”“Are your friends shapeshifters?”





	Those Who Roam The Night

“Tell me, Heere, what is is you've seen? Anything, mmm, unusual?”

The bright interrogation light grazed his eyes, making Jeremy squint. The man standing before him gave him a cold look, raising a brow as though daring him to answer the question uncooperatively. Gulping nervously, Jeremy held their gaze sincerely, trying to prove that he was genuine. Sure, the interrogations were getting worse, but why was he a target?

“Sir… I-I don't understand. What's all this abo-”

_“Answer the question!”_

A fist slammed down before him, making him jump back instinctively. There was enough ire in that expression alone to make him reconsider trying to back out of it now.

“Guh, alright. What… What sort of unusual behavior, and from what?”

That twisted smirk only grew.

“Think of your dearest companions - your best friend, your girlfriend. Seem anything you'd like to report?”

Jeremy froze, shooting a look of incredulity. “Uh, what?”

“I'm just asking you for a straight answer, Jeremy. How do animals act when they're near?”

It was then with a sinking dread that Jeremy got a sense of what he was being asked. These were the standard questions when someone was suspect of magic - and what's more, he couldn't answer it honestly, not like this, not now.

“... Naturally, I'd suppose.”

Wrong. He'd seen the way that their walks back from Middleborough went; the cheerful conversations with Christine broke off the moment that strays began to pop up, circling from a mile’s radius and following the pair of them. The way that cats hissed and dogs knelt playfully to greet Michael, as though he was one in the same. Yes, he'd seen it. But they would've told him if that was the case, wouldn't they?

“I see. Any peculiar places you've seen them?”

“Define peculiar.”

The man folded his arms.

“Not, let’s say, natural. A strongly kindled nature to be somewhere not merely terrestrial. Ever seen them take interest in taking to the skies, for example?”

Jeremy's mind flickered back to the dozens of times he'd found Christine either looking at or attempting to climb trees, as though drawn to them like a moth to a flame. There'd been no such urges present with Michael that he could think of, but he'd been a lot more physically active in the past couple months than he'd ever seen in their lifetime of friendship. But was it linked? Probably not.

“Can't say I have.”

“Peculiar jewelry? That's a given.”

“Look, why does all this matter? Either way, no. I haven't seen anything.”

“That's what a liar says.”

Jeremy felt his blood run cold as the man leaned closer, their gaze intensifying. “I suggest you take this seriously. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.”

“I'm… Not,” Jeremy retorted, although he could feel his face twist into an uneasy expression. Not guilty, just unsure and nervous. “L-Listen, if I knew anything, I'd report it, I pro-”

“ _Are_ your friends shapeshifters?”

The directness of the final question caught Jeremy off guard, eyes widening in shock. Leading questions weren't supposed to be used in this kind of setting, were they? Surely there was a rule against that, surely -

His mouth worked quicker than his mind, gripping the counter. “Er, pendant… Bearers kind of need pendants to get around, don't they? I doubt they'd keep those on them at all times, so no. Got anything else you'd like to ask?”

His anxiety was getting worse, but Jeremy kept their gaze, trying, straining, to gain some more power on his side of the spectrum. He merely held their gaze as though daring him to look away first. Eventually, they did.

“That about covers my list,” the man replied, checking over his clipboard. “You're free to go.”

Jeremy slid out of his seat, making his way to the door. Best not to stick around, lest he get any more questions on the matter. Approaching the door, he caught the final comment pretty soundly:

“Although do let me know if you gather any more information. We'll be excited to hear.”

Jeremy didn't turn around or respond, pulling the doorknob and making his way out of the interrogation room. Gathering his bag from the front, he slung it across one shoulder as the irritation and indignance grew.

_Yeah, right._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a bunch of AUs, but I couldn't resist another! Shapeshifter AUs are my favorite and I was trying to find a way to give StageDorks some more love. Thought I might as well kill two birds with one stone.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
